Companies and other organizations are often faced with the task of operationalizing a goal for one or more execution systems that operate to satisfy the goal. Operationalizing a goal involves formulating a plan describing how the execution systems are to satisfy the goal and instructing the execution systems to operate according to the plan. Formulating the plan, however, may be difficult, especially if the relationships among the execution systems are complex. Instructing the execution systems may also be difficult, especially if the execution systems operate according to different protocols. Consequently, operationalizing a goal has posed challenges for companies and other organizations.